


The Grand Tour

by fatale_distraction



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, NSFW, PWP, Sex Toys, Swearing, smutfic, this is probably not safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatale_distraction/pseuds/fatale_distraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested SMUTFIC!<br/>I combined a couple different requests because I already have so many that I'm super behind on.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this absolutely shameless pile of sin as much as I...um. You know what. Nevermind.</p><p>Constructive Criticism is always welcomed, so please feel free to comment!</p><p>If you want to reblog this on tumblr, please use the following link:<br/>http://fatale-distraction.tumblr.com/post/147670958554/the-grand-tour-fataledistraction-ghostbusters<br/>It's super helpful for me and makes it easier for people to find me when I have opened up requests! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Tour

"So, that's the grand tour..." Jillian concluded, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets deeply and surveying her workbench. You had stopped by to see the new headquarters for the first time, and strangely enough, Holtzmann was the only one there. She seemed as confused by it as you, but gamely conducted a brief tour of the place herself. You had ended up in what seemed to double as a general workshop and also a kind of second bedroom for Holtz. In addition to the cluttered work station, displays of new gadgets both finished and unfinished, and strange array of power tools you didn't even know existed until now, there was an army cot covered in blankets, pillows, and what appeared to be a tangled assortment of colorful wires in one corner. You went to the table and picked up the safest-looking gizmo, turning it over in your hands curiously.

"What's this do?" you asked with genuine interest.

Jill's big blue eyes lit up as she hopped over to you. "That, my friend, is part of a miniature proton accelerator."

"What part?" you asked.

"About half," she replied with a shrug.

"That's not--" you began, but Holtzmann shoved another object into your hands excitedly. "And this is a vacuum-powered containment nozzle. I'm working on combining the standard proton-pack and ecto containment units into one semi-compact device."

You turned to see her gazing at the heavy object with the misty-eyed pride of a parent, or particularly enthusiastic dog-lover. "What do you mean by semi-compact?"

"Not compact at all."

"Great."

She continued dragging you around the room, tossing strange objects at you and explaining at length their purpose. You didn't understand an awful lot about the science and engineering behind each piece, even with Jillian's mostly-gibberish explanations, but it was fascinating work, and even better was the other woman's enthusiasm for her work. Her eyes flamed with a fierce intensity as she talked, and every time she caught your eyes, she gave an almost embarrassed little smirk.  
"Why do you keep doing that?" you asked shyly after what must have been the tenth time.

"Doing what?" Holtzmann laughed. She didn't quite seem nervous, but something almost there. You imitated her goofy not-quite-bashful smile and she did it again. "I dunno," she gave a one-shouldered shrug. "It's just pretty cool to see someone besides the team actually interested in the mechanics of it all, you know? Everyone else is just like 'aah, ghosts'." The blonde did a wide-eyed impression that had you both snorting with laughter.

"Well," you wiped a tear from your eye. "I can't say I get it at all...but it's hard not to be interested when you're so enthusiastic about everything. I wish you could see the look in your eyes when you're talking about...protonic...resistor...whatchamahoositz." Holtzmann was visibly trying not to laugh, biting down hard on her lips, eyes crinkling at the corners with the effort. "It's really cute," you finished lamely, a little blush creeping into your cheeks.

Holtz grinned widely, moving close to your side and slipping a coy arm around you. "Know what else is really cute?" she asked, eyebrows wiggling mischievously.

"I can't begin to guess," you attempted a sarcastic response, but it came out far more tremulously than you had hoped. Holtz was a very hands-on kind of friend, literally, and it made you extremely nervous, though not for any distaste of it. Holtzmann leaned heavily on your shoulder, her face so close you could feel her poorly-restrained laughter skittering across your neck.

"Your faaaace," she whispered loudly against your ear, still laughing. You attempted to give her a good shove, but she wrapped her other arm around you and laughed openly into your neck, keeping you pressed against her while your face only grew hotter. Her lips brushed against your skin in the midst of her laughing fit, and then somehow she was kissing you, lips moving against yours around sweet giggles while you fairly melted into her arms. Your cheeks burned feverishly, practically on fire as she nuzzled against them before nibbling lightly again at your lips, fingers dancing down your back teasingly.

Suddenly, your feet left the ground. Holtz had picked you up effortlessly, arms wrapped securely around your waist, and was toting you across the room as though you weighed about as much as a feather pillow. Instead of bringing you to the cot, like you had wildly anticipated, she stopped at the metal workbench, shifted you to one arm, and used the other to carelessly swipe everything off the table and onto the floor. Your back hit the cold, metallic surface as wires, scrap metal, and probably a significant amount of dangerous objects that probably shouldn't be handled so careless cascaded to the floor. Jillian clambered up over you, silencing your half-hearted protest with another kiss, crushing soft lips against yours as her arms snaked around your waist again. Your hands crept up her back and tangled into the mess of curls at the base of her neck, pulling her ever closer. You felt a definite smirk against your lips as her tongue slid across them tantalizingly. Gladly, you parted your lips for her, but instead she bit down on your bottom lip lightly, dragging a small gasp from your chest. She continued this teasing pattern, flicking her tongue against you and then denying your pleading offers, her hips moving against yours as she worked. She moved lower, nibbling at your jawline and then down to the nape of your neck, sucking and biting as she went. Her fingers skittered up to the buttons of your blouse, nimbly undoing them down to your stomach.

"That was fast," you gasped, immediately wondering how you even had the presence of mind to comment on it.

You felt warm breath against your skin as she gave a wicked little laugh. "I'm pretty good at pushing buttons," she murmured against the swell of your breast over your bra. You gulped audibly while she ran her fingers reverently over the dainty lace overlay, nails scratching at it as she placed a string of lingering kisses against your goose-fleshed skin along the cup line. You squirmed involuntarily against her as she worked a hand up under your back and undid your bra strap through your blouse with the mere flick of a wrist.

"That's just raw talent right there," she bragged, undoing the rest of your blouse and freeing you of both garments. Holtz took a moment to survey her work, intense blue eyes devouring every line and curve and variant of color. A slow, appreciative grin spread over her swollen red lips. You felt your cheeks on fire again, and made a move to cover yourself, but Holtzmann gently stayed your hands and bent to nuzzle at your ear.

"Don't. You're amazing." Her tone was as simple and direct as her words. Something in your heart caught and you pulled her closer, burying your face in the collar of her jacket. The rough material struck a sudden and unjust chord in you. You pulled back, glared at the jacket, then up at Holtz, who was grinning a big, stupid grin. You tugged angrily at the jacket.

"What the hell is this?" you demanded, earning a burst of laughter from the other woman. She complied gladly, shrugging out of the jacket and undoing the buttons of her own shirt, which appeared to be a silk men's pajama top. She shed the garment, guided your hands up over the soft curve of her stomach and over her bared breasts, tilting her head back and gently grinding her hips against yours. Feeling the soft, pliant flesh under your palms and the heated friction against the juncture of your thighs, a suppressed moan escaped your lips. Holtz's hips jerked over you again at the sound, her fingers tightening around yours.

Then her hands dropped to the belt of your skirt, fingers looping over the hem for a moment before trailing down your thighs and pushing the fabric up and out of the way. Legs pinned by hers, you could only wiggle helplessly as her fingers rubbed against the soft cotton of your underwear, pressing against you and scrapping her nails lightly over the thin, quickly moistening fabric. Your arms slipped around her back and she leaned forward to kiss you, this time plunging her slick tongue into your mouth while her fingers crept along the hem of your panties. A quick tug and they were down around your thighs and a slim finger pushed easily into you. Your hips jerked up of their own accord and exhaled a sharp breath of surprise against her perpetually smiling lips. She snickered and curved the finger up, drawing it in and out with agonizing slowness.

You gasped her name, fingers digging into her shoulders, nails scraping down her back. She arched back against them and let a hiss out, dropping her face to your breasts, teasing the dark buds of your nipples with the slippery tip of her tongue. You whimpered a little, fingers gripping the belt of her dark grey slacks. Without ceasing her attention to your breasts, Holtzmann lifted her hips and quickly undid the closures of her pants and shimmied out of them. In addition to going braless, she apparently had also chosen not to wear underwear today. She laughed around the mouthful of your nipple at the weird look you shot her, then pointedly rubbed herself against you, clearly enjoying the expression that shuddered across your face at the sensation. She lifted herself up on her hands, still straddling your bared hips, perched over you like a predator.

"Like that?" she asked huskily, rotating her hips. Biting your lip, you nodded, staring up at her with pleading eyes. "I've got something you might like even better." With that enigmatic statement, she reached over the end of the table, sliding open a metal drawer and fishing around in it. With a triumphant 'ha!' she pulled out a device that made you choke on your own spit. On either side was a thick, textured vibrator, both phalli an obnoxiously neon purple. Joining them in the middle with a disturbing amount of electrical tape was what appeared to be a small motor.

"What the fuck is that," you wheezed.

Holtzmann's shit-eating grin only widened. "I made it myself," she explained in a goofy, yet proud voice. 

"I can see that," you replied, eyeing the electrical tape nervously. 

"It's safe!" Holtz frowned and hugged it to her bare chest defensively.

"I didn't say anything."

"So you'll try it with me, then, right?" She gave another cajoling grin, eyebrows lifted hopefully. 

You grimaced nervously, but ultimately your curiosity got the better of you and you nodded, wondering if you were going to regret this. Holtzmann gave a girly little squeal and pulled two large tubes of lube out of the drawer, holding them up for your inspection. "Strawberry or watermelon?" she asked. You stared blankly in response. "You're right," Holtzmann nodded. "Both." And with that, she immediately upended both tubes and squirted a copious amount directly over your labia. You gasped at the sudden, cool wetness spreading thickly over you. Chewing her lip, her fingers plunged into you, spreading the colorful goop inside and out. She repeated the process for herself, sitting casually on the cold metal table. 

Taking special care, she then picked up the device and gently eased one end into you. The thick intrusion caused you to gasp, but you lifted your hips and spread your legs to give Holtzmann easier access. The look on her face was the same one you'd seen when she was working on a particularly beloved piece of machinery, intent on precision and care. She was extremely serious about this. You weren't sure if this was more touching or terrifying, but it was definitely a little bit of both. Then, perched over you, she slid the other side into her own vagina and gave an experimental thrust. You groaned pleasurably as the tip pressed further inside you. Holtz smiled at that, but her attention was mostly on checking to make sure the electrical tape was holding. Satisfied, she flicked a switch on the side of the tiny motor and a small, vibrating hum spread up through you. She let her breath out in a light moan, then carefully adjusted a knob on the side. The vibration kicked up just a little, and then she began moving her hips, pushing the dildos further into both of you. 

Readjusting herself to top you, Holtzmann took both your wrists and pinned them above your head with one large hand, keeping up a rhythmic thrust. Her weight above you pushed the device deeper, filling you entirely. You wrapped your legs around her hips, urging her closer. She smiled down at you and gave the knob a flick with her free hand. The pulsing intensified significantly and you gasped at the sudden sensation, thighs tightening around your partner. Her breathing was heavy on your breasts. She buried her face in them, gasping and moaning as the two of you moved together. Her hand found your clitoris and rubbed circles over it with her middle finger. You strained to free your arms, wanting to pull her ever closer and dig your nails into the soft flesh of her back, but she held you in a firm, unshakable grasp. Her mouth closed over your nipple, hot and moist. Your hips jerked together, driving the device against the sensitive inner walls faster and faster. Holtzmann let out a hoarse gasp and abruptly released you, pushing herself up and grabbing your waist to give herself better leverage, white teeth digging into her lip as she rammed into you harder. Your hands mercifully freed clutched at her, fingers digging deep into the soft flesh of her buttocks. She was panting, lips trembling, eyes closed, head thrown back with the tendons of her neck standing out. Her nails dug into your waist, and she let out a shattered scream. Liquid gushed over your vulva and dripped down your thighs. You cried out, every muscle in your body tensing and releasing spasmodically. Still breathing heavily, Holtzmann lifted herself off of you, carefully pulled the vibrator out of you and flung it carelessly to the side. Her mouth closed over your lower lips, hands gripping your thighs. Her tongue moved hard up against you, then flicked expertly at your clitoris. Your breaths were coming faster and faster, and you clawed desperately at her hands. Her teeth flashed over you gently, followed by another flick of her tongue. She wrapped her lips around the increasingly sensitive nub and sucked hard, then released it for another punishing lick. All at once your muscles released and with a choked gasp, so did you. You felt another infuriating grin from Holtzmann and heard a little chuckle.

The metal table under you was now slick and wet, and you slipped as you attempted to roll onto your side, your whole body trembling. Holtzmann joined you, curled around you from behind, her face pressed against your back. You both lay there, shaking, panting, and laughing weakly.

And then every drop of blood in your body drained as the sound of the door opening reached your ears. Your heart stopped and backflipped up into your throat. Holtzmann looked up curiously over your shoulder and gave a casual "Hey!"

With a supreme effort of will, you looked up too. Abby stood in the doorway, deadpanning with a heavy-looking bag of Chinese takeout in her arms. An unfairly long silence stretched out. 

"There's Chinese food for you guys when you're done with...whatever the hell this is." Without changing her blankfaced expression, she slid the door shut very, very slowly. It closed with an impossibly loud click.

"SWEET!" Holtzmann fistpumped.

You rolled back over and wondered if Holtzmann could invent something to make you disappear at will in the next sixty seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work of fiction was fueled entirely by the DeBarge discography and copious amounts of elderflower gin and tonics.  
> Enjoy your sin! ;D


End file.
